


Between two Kings

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Night, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, lamen, post kr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I don't understand," Laurent said, sidestepping Damen to stand before Isander, "is why Nikandros sent you to us at all."</p><p>For a long moment, the boy was silent. Then, glancing up, he said, "I still wished my First Night to be with you, Exalted."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between two Kings

"Your highness?"

 

It was strange and wonderful to hear those words on Damen's lips, and Laurent smiled to himself, though he didn't bother to look up from his writings. "Why does it delight you so to call me that?"

 

"Because it's the truth."

 

Laurent's eyes rolled. "This had better be good." There was no bite in his voice. "This treaty is rather important."

 

Stepping deeper into their shared chamber, Damen said, "We've been sent a gift."

 

Lips pursing a bit, Laurent didn't fail to point out that, "We receive gifts all the time."

 

"Not of this sort."

 

Placing his writing utensil aside, Laurent glanced over his shoulder. " _Oh_."

 

Standing in the doorway behind Damen was Isander, head bowed respectfully, though his dark, dark eyes were darting about, taking in his surroundings with a child's curiosity.

 

"Nikandros sent you to us, did he, Isander?"

 

Flushing a bit, Isander spoke softly, "Yes, Exalted." His eyes remained low, now pinned to the floor.

 

"You aren't a slave anymore," Laurent said, easing himself up from his chair. "You can look at me, if you like."

 

Isander dared only a brief glance upwards.

 

"You can thank Damen for that, you know," Laurent said, his gaze flickering to the other king. "Slavery being abolished, and all that."

 

"He has thanked me for it, actually," Damen said, smiling, and Isander flushed despite his shy, tiny smile. "Many times on the way here."

 

"Good. But what I don't understand," Laurent said, sidestepping Damen to stand before Isander, "is why Nikandros would send you to us at all."

 

"A show of good faith, the letter said."

 

"He isn't a slave."

 

"He's a good _servant_ ," Damen said. "And since he caught your eye…"

 

Ignoring Damen, Laurent raised a brow at Isander. " _You know_ , don't you?"

 

For a long moment, the boy was silent. Then, glancing up, he said, "I still wished my First Night to be with you, Exalted."

 

"Only slaves have First Nights," Damen pointed out.

 

"It is what I was trained for, Exalted," Isander said, his eyes going to Damen. "Years of training cannot be undone so easily."

 

"You actually told this to Nikandros?" Laurent sounded impressed, one corner of his mouth lifting. "That you _wanted me_?"

 

Meeting blue eyes with his own, Isander gave a brief, embarrassed nod.

 

" _Oh, Damen_." Laurent turned his eyes to his fellow king's. "We can't send him back."

 

"You want him?"

 

"Yes." Laurent hesitated, then, softly, he asked, "Do you mind? You can watch, if you like. I wouldn't have you left out in the cold."

 

Tossing a glance down at Isander, Damen said, "I don't mind." It was true. His jealousy had long since vanished. This was a momentary infatuation, he was sure. Laurent's heart belonged to him. The former Ice Prince had said so himself.

 

Moving back to Damen's side, Laurent pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the other king's mouth. "Go to the bed, and prop yourself up against the headboard. We'll join you shortly."

 

Another quick glance at Isander, and Damen did as he was told, watching as Laurent beckoned the boy closer.

 

Closing the door, Isander stepped forward, placing himself within arms-reach of Laurent, shivering when a pale hand came to rest at his hip, warm even through the fabric of his chiton.

 

'You're prettier than I remember." Laurent slid two fingers beneath the boy's chin, urging him to look up, to meet his eyes. "Would you mind terribly if Damen stays in the room?"

 

"It would be an honor," came the answer, soft and wanting.

 

"Very good." Both hands falling to Isander's hips, Laurent leaned in, lips to the boy's as he asked, "May I?"

 

It was a wonderful surprise when Isander was the one to initiate the kiss, silken lips against Laurent's, warm and chaste. The whimper he gave when Laurent's tongue slid against his lips was nothing short of _precious_ , and on the bed, Damen was rapt.

 

Keeping one hand anchored at Isander's hip, Laurent brought the other to the boy's shoulder, undoing the pin there before darting down to release the belting at his waist. Isander's shyness was not intensified by his nudity, though that was hardly surprising. He was trained to be nude more often than not. Stepping back, Laurent glanced pointedly at the starburst pin at his own shoulder. Smiling, he commanded, " _Attend me_."

 

Isander's smile was warm and shy as he undid the pin, mindful of it as he un-cinched the fabric at Laurent's waist, carefully easing the fabric down and off.

 

"I should have worn something laced," Laurent murmured, and Isander's smile brightened.

 

"I have been--" He cleared his throat, suddenly looking embarrassed.

 

Across the room, Damen smiled, and Laurent said, "Go on, Isander."

 

"I've been practicing, actually." Isander's voice was soft, his eyes lowered. "Practicing the laces, I mean."

 

"That's very good." Gesturing to the bed, Laurent said, "Go on."

 

Nervously, Isander moved to stand beside the bed, shivering when Damen reached out to touch his wrist, gentle, coaxing him forward.

 

"On your back," Laurent said, stepping closer, "between Damen's legs."

 

Though he flushed all over from the mere suggestion, Isander did as he was told, lying between Damen's legs, his chest to the king's back, shivering a bit when strong, dark hands came to rest at his hips, holding him close. Damen's voice was soft at his ear, murmuring, "It's all right."

 

Climbing up onto the bed, his hands at Isander's thighs, Laurent asked, quite earnestly, "Are you comfortable?"

 

Instead of answering, Isander pressed his lips together. He was clearly nervous. It was rather cute, actually.

 

Glancing up at Damen for a moment, Laurent lifted one hand to Isander's cheek, all but purring, "Relax." His words didn't have much of an effect, but the soft press of his lips to the boy's neck had Isander shivering against him. When Laurent pulled back, the boy's eyes were even darker, and Laurent shot his gaze downward, trailing warm fingers along Isander's pretty, slender cock, smiling when the boy's hips bucked against him. Pressing a kiss to the hollow of the boy's throat, Laurent asked, "Would you like to kiss Damen?"

 

At the mention of the king's name, Isander glanced over his shoulder at Damen. Then, softly, he said, "Yes." And Damen's mouth was on his.

 

Grabbing at a little glass phial on the nightstand, Laurent spread Isander's legs, pressing the pad of one lubed finger to the boy's pretty little hole, teasing a bit before he slid inside.

 

Above him, Isander broke away from Damen with a hiss, hiding his face against Damen's neck, hands fisting at Damen's chiton-draped thighs.

 

"You're all right." Damen's voice was low and soft at his ear, and Isander glanced up to meet the king's eyes. "We've got you." A nod, and Isander allowed Damen to claim his mouth again.

 

The addition of a second finger had Isander squirming almost impatiently in Damen's arms, and Laurent soothed him as best he could with a soft kiss to the jut of his hipbone.

 

When Laurent's voice came, it was low, and he said to Isander, "You can touch me, if you like."

 

Tossing a glance over his shoulder to Damen, almost asking permission, Isander lifted one hand from Damen's thigh to tangle into Laurent's golden hair.

 

A purr of appreciation from Laurent, and he slid another finger into the tight heat of Isander's body, pumping slowly, curling his fingers, and Isander's cock twitched in response. His voice was rougher still when he asked, "Do you think you're ready?"

 

Nodding, clearly reluctant to pull away from Damen, Isander breathed a soft, " _Yes_."

 

Using one hand to line his cock up with the boy's entrance, the other at his hip, Laurent pushed inside. It was grueling, one inch at a time, hot and slick and incredibly tight, though the insistent roll of Isander's hips into the sensation sped things up a bit. " _Impatient_." Laurent smiled, widening when Isander leaned up for him, his other hand threading into golden hair, too, pulling him close.

 

"How does it feel?" It was Damen's voice, low and rough, coming in hot pants against Isander's neck.

 

Breaking away from Isander's lips, Laurent murmured, " _Exquisite_." Glancing at the boy next, Laurent asked, "How does it feel, Isander?"

 

"It feels..." The boy licked his lips, his hands still fisted tight in Laurent's hair, a moan catching in his throat when Laurent's hips ground deep. "I've never felt anything like it."

 

"And to think you haven't even cum yet." There was a tease in Laurent's voice, and he pressed his lips to Isander's again, one hand joining Damen's on the boy's hip, fingers tangling together.

 

Laurent's opposite hand came to the inside of Isander's thigh, stroking at sensitive skin, carefully shorn of hair. Using his hold to spread the boy's legs, Laurent pressed in deeper, his hipbones pressing into Isander's ass, and the boy's hips rolled up hard against him, rutting against his stomach.

 

Isander was getting close. Laurent was sure he wasn't far behind.

 

Pulling back, Laurent gripped Isander's hips hard, pulling the boy down against him with every thrust, though it was Damen's hand around his cock that had Isander shivering through his release, streaking white up his own chest.

 

Inside him, Laurent followed suit, muffling a soft moan into the dark, flushed skin of Isander's chest, mouthing at his breastbone. Glancing up, Laurent met Damen's eyes, still lust dark, and he reveled in Isander's little whimper when he pulled out. "We aren't quite finished yet." He spoke the words into the hollow of Isander's throat, pressing a soft kiss to his skin before pulling back, watching as Isander followed, so that they were both kneeling before Damen, caged in by his long, muscular legs.

 

"Isander." The boy came on command, one hand at Damen's hip, the other at his chest, surrendering to the king's will, and to his mouth.

 

At his side, Laurent whispered into Isander's ear, his eyes on Damen all the while, "Why don't you show your king your appreciation? He doesn't allow just anyone to touch me, you know."

 

Glancing up to Damen for permission, Isander slid lower, mouthing at Damen's chest as he went, lowering to his knees between the king's thighs.

 

Carefully turning up the hem of Damen's chiton, Laurent smiled as Isander went to work, pressing soft kisses to the underside of Damen's cock. Sidling up to the other king's side, Laurent said against Damen's lips, "We are going to have to send Nikandros a _very_ nice thank-you letter."

 

Tangling one hand into dark curls, Damen met Laurent's mouth with his own, hips rolling up against Isander's. He'd greatly enjoyed the show, it seemed.

 

"Just a bit more," Laurent said down to Isander, and there were suddenly two hands in the boy's hair, one dark and strong, the other pale and slender. "Tongue the slit."

 

Doing as he was told, Isander sighed, and Damen shook apart beneath him, the hands in the boy's hair holding him down for a second or two.

 

When Isander pulled away, licking his lips, Laurent invited him up, curling into the opposite side of Damen's chest, the Akielon king draping an arm over either of their shoulders.

 

Glancing up, Laurent asked, "Can we keep him?"

 

"He isn't a pet," Damen pointed out, smiling when Isander nuzzled at his neck.

 

Laurent mirrored the action, pulling back in time with Isander, pressing his mouth to the boy's once more. When they parted, lips swollen, faces prettily flushed, Laurent said, "He could be."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this is my first Captive Prince threesome! :D Written for Cyberphuck on Tumblr
> 
> And, oh my stars and garters, Isander is so sweet and passive and so opposite of the characters I usually write. I adore him, though, he's a sweetie. Oh, but remember the calf-nuzzling thing? He's also a bit bold from time to time, and that was fun
> 
> Also, threesomes are really hard to write
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
